


Four That Should Be Two

by KittenKun



Series: Haikyu!! Stories (All) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKun/pseuds/KittenKun
Summary: In a world where your bracelet defines your soulmate, four different people find something interesting…
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyu!! Stories (All) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589689
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter One

Tsukishima Kei always knew that something was wrong with him. No one else did. Just him. 

He felt it inside; a weird pull at his heart that dragged him in three different directions. 

He never told a soul. 

>~<

When Kei was fourteen years old, about to start a practice volleyball match with another team at their gym, his bracelet started to tingle. Just a little. The little metal charm began to glow. Just a little. 

His breath caught. His mom had told him about this. That meant his soulmate was near. 

She’d described it as an intense burn that distracted her completely, but this tingle was close enough. 

Kei's head shot up, eyes wide, staring around at the only new people in the room: The Nekoma team, who they were about to play in a match. The Nekoma team, whose gym they were in. 

He couldn’t see anyone else whose bracelet was glowing. Maybe someone was in the bathroom, or hidden by the rest of the group?

Kei lifted his wrist to his face, scrutinizing the small charm and the tight string. 

The golden string was flexible, magic almost, and had grown with him since he was born with it. The charm had formed a few weeks into his birthed life, and had also grown until stopping at about the size of his thumbnail. It was a glittering silver color, unique to him and his soulmate, and was shaped like… something. It was almost a square, but had kinda wavy edges on all but two sides. The shape was more diamond-like than square-like, he supposed, but it was close enough. 

Only question was…

_Whose charm matched? ___

____

____

>~<

They were halfway through the match. Nekoma’s captain hadn’t shown up; apparently, he’d had to leave just before the match began. 

Kei was subtly checking everyone’s bracelets, but none caught his eye. The tingling was growing fainter, the glow fading, but it was still there. 

“Coach, I’m back!”

The second set having just finished—one set won by each team so far—a new player ran into the gym.

Kei nearly doubled over from the insistent buzzing in his wrist. 

_What the hell? ___

__“Kuroo-kun! Glad to have you back! Start off this next set with serving, will you?”_ _

__“You got it, Coach!” The new player stripped off his jacket and stepped onto the court, high-fiving the player who walked off. This new guy was the captain, number one, according to his uniform._ _

__The next set began. Tsukishima was in the same place in the rotation as the other middle blocker, so they were both sitting out._ _

__Until they went back in._ _

__The captain went in for a spike, and Kei jumped, arms up to block. The ball slammed past his hands, knocking around the charm on his wrist, and their eyes locked as they dropped back to the ground._ _

__A word—no, two—no, a _name _—burst into his head, and Kei’s eyes widened as he noticed the other player’s charm.___ _

____It was silver._ _ _ _

_____Kuroo Tetsurou. ____ _ _ _

______The name bounced around in his head. Time seemed to slow down. The world was suddenly just him and the black-haired captain, him and Kuroo, him and _Tetsurou _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________They hit the ground. Kei stumbled, catching himself on the net. His hand was met with another hand on top of his, a warm hand that shoved his breath out as his bracelet sent what were nearly electric shocks throughout his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“T-Tetsurou?” The name just slipped out. Kei knew that it was the boy’s name, was his _soulmate’s _name, but didn’t know how he knew.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tetsorou’s catlike eyes were wide. The court was silent except for the ball bouncing away. Then—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter Two

Kei’s eyes were wide. His breath was gone. He could only stare, transfixed, at his soulmate. 

His _soulmate. ___

__Then Tetsurou reached over under the net and grabbed his other wrist, glancing at his coach before dragging Kei away and out of the gym. Kei saw the coach nod in their direction and felt even more confused._ _

__Something wasn’t clicking inside him. Not completely. This felt right, to have his fingers laced with Tetsurou’s—when did that happen?—but there was still something missing._ _

__“Tetsurou,” he panted, out of breath for a million different reasons. “What’s going on? Why don’t I feel right inside? Where are we going?”_ _

__Footsteps thundered down the hall towards them, and Tetsurou halted, stopping Kei with him._ _

__Kei gasped in near pain, stumbling against the wall and clutching his wrist. “T-Tetsurou. Keiji. Koutarou.”_ _

__The names were just _appearing. And they were…__ _

___“Your other two soulmates. Yeah.” Tetsurou put a hand on Kei’s shoulder, and the boy opened his eyes. “You already know their names?”_ _ _

___“Y-Yeah.”_ _ _

___Two more boys were standing in the hall with them, both in Fukurodani spirit wear. Bold choice in Nekoma._ _ _

___One looked like an owl. Well, his hair, gelled and multi toned, did. His large, exited eyes and smile didn’t help to dispel the owl look. His excitement was contagious, and Kei almost smiled through the pain from his bracelet._ _ _

___That was Koutarou. Bokuto Koutarou._ _ _

___The other was a little shorter, with soft black hair that lay on his head, ungelled and unstyled. His eyes were sharp and calculating, but there was a softness to them that Kei found himself in love with already._ _ _

___Akaashi Keiji._ _ _

___“Kei.” Akaashi’s voice was soft. “Are you okay?” He walked forward and reached out with his wrist. The bracelet he wore, identical to Kei’s, glowed brighter the closer he got. Kei’s did the same._ _ _

___When their wrists touched, the pain receded like a wave washing away from the shore. The charms clinked together to form half of a heart, and Kei looked up to meet Keiji’s bright, gentle eyes._ _ _

___“Keiji,” he breathed._ _ _

___Keiji nodded, smiling, then turned a cold glare on Tetsurou. “Why didn’t you join your bracelets already? He was in pain! Kou, get over here. You too, Tetsu.”_ _ _

___Bokuto and Tetsurou knelt with them, holding out their wrist until the bracelets connected. Between the four of them was a glittering silver heart._ _ _

___They suddenly, simultaneously, sighed in bliss as something just _clicked _inside each of them. They felt whole, complete.___ _ _

_____Kei’s eyes opened. “Keiji. Koutarou. Tetsurou. What is…? How…?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Keiji smiled sympathetically. “I’m sure this dumbass didn’t explain anything. I’m sorry. The four of us have three soulmates—each other. It’s slightly difficult to grasp, but if you’re willing, we could start a relationship together.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kei’s brow wrinkled. “All of us? Together? How does that work?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s called polyamory,” Koutarou explained excitedly. “When there’s more than two people in a relationship. It’s pretty cool!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kei’s eyes swung to Tetsurou for his piece in the conversation. The captain smiled. “You’re our missing piece, Kei,” he said softly. His eyes were gentle and kind. “So? Maybe give us a try?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kei looked from Tetsurou to Keiji to Koutarou and back again, eyes still wide and shocked. This was a lot to comprehend. Three soulmates? How was that possible? It—_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well?” Keiji prompted gently after a few minutes._ _ _ _ _

_____Kei bit his lip. “I… um…”_ _ _ _ _

_____He closed his eyes, refocused himself, and opened his eyes again._ _ _ _ _

_____“I think that…”_ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just to be mean, I’m not gonna post the next chapter for a while. Lol. 
> 
> Nah, I’m probably gonna break and post it tomorrow or something. We’ll see! 
> 
> Bye bye!! ^><^


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I’d wait a while…
> 
> …But I also said I’d cave and have it posted the next day. 
> 
> So here ya go!
> 
> *giggles*
> 
> ^><^

“…I can give it a try.” Kei’s voice was hesitant. He barely knew these people, but…

His soulmates sighed in relief. “Thank you,” Keiji said. “You make us whole. Just trying it is more than we could ask.”

“Hey hey heyyy! You wanna go out after the game?” Koutarou grinned happily. Their bracelets were still connected. “Tetsu, is there some good restaurant or something?”

Tetsurou smiled lazily. “Yeah, there’s one across the street. Let’s finish the game and then go, okay, Kei? I can take you back to Miyagi later,” he added. 

Kei shrugged awkwardly. “Yeah. Sure. We can try.” He tried to smile. “So, um, can we get back to the game? I’m sure our coaches are furious.”

“Ah, Coach Nekomata understands,” Tetsurou drawled. He broke the connection of their bracelets and stood up. Kei was suprised—he felt like a hole in him had been filled. A hole that he didn’t even know was there. “I talked to him about it when we first realized we had three soulmates. Surprisingly enough, he understood. The most I’ll get is a scolding. Your own coach, however…” He reached a hand down to lift Kei to his feet, a hand which Kei gratefully accepted. Koutarou helped Keiji to his feet next to them. “Coach Ukai or whoever doesn’t seem very compliant with this. He looked like he was gonna murder something when I dragged you away!” Tetsurou laughed. 

Kei winced. “Let’s just hope that Takeda-Sensei managed to calm him down. Coach is scary when he’s angry.”

“Then let’s get you back in the game,” Tetsurou said, slapping him on the back. Kei stumbled a bit, adjusting his glasses, then nodded and began walking towards the gym.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked back at Keiji and Koutarou. “I’ll see you later, then?” He waved awkwardly, a small smile on his face. 

Keiji smiled easily with the grace of an angel. “Of course.” Fingers laced with Koutarou’s, he waved as Tetsorou dragged Kei away and back to the game. 

“They’ll be in the stands,” Tetsorou assured as they reentered the gym. “Now head back to your team so I can thrash you.”

“Hm” was all the response Kei gave. The two teams were in a time-out, so Kei simply jogged over and joined the huddle. 

“—And take this set as our own. Got it?”

“Yes, Coach!” everyone shouted. 

“Good. Get back on the court. Tsukishima, I need a word with you.”

Kei gulped and followed Ukai behind the bench. Takeda hovered beside him, and Kei suddenly noticed that their bracelets were glowing. The coach and the advisor were soulmates. 

Nice. 

“So,” Ukai said, and Kei snapped back to the present. “What was that? What happened with their captain?”

Kei bit his lip. “It’s complicated.”

“Just tell us,” Takeda encouraged. “Come on.”

Kei sighed. “I’m his soulmate. And also Koutarou’s and Keiji’s. I have three soulmates. We all do. And… they connected our bracelets. Asked me out on a date after the game. That’s it.”

Ukai’s brow wrinkled. “Who are the other two? All of Nekoma’s players are here…”

Kei’s eyes raked the stands until they settled on Keiji and Koutarou. “Those two,” he said, pointing. Koutarou waved excitedly at him, and Keiji smiled and waved softly. “They’re from Fukurodani.”

“And do you like them? All three of them, I mean?” Ukai pressed. 

Kei shrugged awkwardly. “Y-Yeah? I mean, I just met them, so y’know. But they seem nice and patient. Koutarou is kinda loud, but Keiji is more laid back. They both have their own appeal. Tetsurou is a bit of both, actually. So yeah, I guess I like them.”

“And do you think you’ll be happy with them?”

Kei found a small smile cover his face as the words slipped out: “I already am.”

Takeda tilted his head, smiling, and laced his fingers with Ukai’s. “Sweet. Well, if you’re up to it, I think we’ll put you back in soon, right?” Ukai and Kei nodded. “Okay then. We just want you to be happy, okay? If there are any problems at all, with anything, come to us. We’ll do our best to help.” Takeda smiled brightly. Ukai seemed to not be able to help himself and kissed the top of his soulmate’s head. Takeda giggled, whispering something that sounded like, “Not here!”

Kei’s smile crumbled, but he forced his usual look back on as he headed for the warm-up box. 

Would he have to show physical affection with his soulmates? He didn’t like it when his family kissed his cheek or whatever. He didn’t like it when people hugged him. He didn’t like most contact in general. 

Sure, when he’d been with his soulmates, the contact wasn’t as bad, but still. 

Physical contact scared him.


	4. Chapter Four

Since he was a child, Kei just hated it when people touched him. Their touch would nearly burn him every time. He didn’t know why, but he grew accustomed to it. Mostly. He still pushed people away.

But when Tetsurou had grabbed his wrist, his hand…

There was no burn. There was a pleasant milky feel that swept over him, instantly calming him.

It was the same with Keiji and Koutarou.

It was fascinating.

“Subs!” the two coaches called, and Kei went in for the second year who had taken his place. Narita.

Something tingled inside him, and Kei looked up to see Tetsurou’s eyes on him as they both walked onto the court. He felt a rush of joy and adrenaline that wasn’t his. Wasn’t that how the soulmate bond worked? Once their bracelets were connected, the soulmates could feel each other’s energy and emotions. He felt quiet happiness, and overwhelming eagerness and joy—Keiji and Koutarou. He grinned up at them in the stands before reaching himself for the next rally.

>~<

Nekoma won the set. Kei didn’t care. Tetsurou congratulated him on his blocking and spiking, and Kei thanked him as they walked off the court, joy buzzing in his fingertips.

Koutarou lunged into view with a joyous “TSUKKI!!!” and latched himself around the two boys who’d just played. Kei felt panic run through him—don’t touch me!—but then a bubbly rush of warm sensations ran through him, and he found himself leaning into the touch.

Keiji appeared behind Koutarou, smiling softly. “Good game, guys. You’ve gotta he hungry.”

Tetsurou detached himself from the hug, gently pushing Koutarou back. “Yeah, I’m starved. And don’t scare him away, Bo,” he chided softly. “You like Kei, don’t you?”

Koutarou looked like a deflating balloon. His head hung, and he nodded with a wobbling lip.

“So don’t hug him to death, mm?”

The spiker was in the middle of a sad nod when Kei leaned forward and hugged him tightly. “It’s okay,” he mumbled. “It feels good when you touch me.”

Koutarou’s eyes widened, and he looked up with a grin. “Yay! So you like me?”

Kei blushed. “Yeah. Now, um, let’s go get food. Let me just let coach know—“ But when he’d turned around, Coach Ukai was already giving him a thumbs up. Takeda was next to him with a big grin and his hand up in a wave. Kei blinked, then bowed politely and turned back to his soulmates. “Okay. Where are we going again?”

“A small diner across the street from here. It’s inexpensive yet tasty,” Tetsurou explained. He casually tangled his fingers with Kei, and the latter didn’t bother to pull away. The other’s touch was refreshing. 

When Keiji did the same on Kei’s other side, he suddenly felt like he could play twenty volleyball matches in a row and _win _. He was floating on air.__

__And when Koutarou clung to the three of them from behind, a wide grin curved Kei’s face, and his eyes lit up with an intensity that they hadn’t held for years._ _

__He finally felt at peace._ _

__At home._ _

__And safe._ _


	5. Chapter Five

The restaurant was comfy and small. Quiet, too. Just what Kei liked. He visibly relaxed as they walked inside, and Keiji smiled knowingly at him and squeezed his hand. 

Kei squeezed back. 

“Hello. Welcome to Matsiki Diner. How many in your party?” A young waitress, around their age but possibly older, walked up, the sway in her hips flicking her miniskirt around. 

“Four!” Koutarou didn’t give her a second glance; his eyes were on his soulmates. Her seductive smile slipped for a second before she plastered it back on. 

“A double date, huh? Alright, boys. Let’s get you set up over here.” Hips swaying, the waitress walked off, finger crooking in the air behind her in a sign to follow.

“Actually—“ Kei clapped a hand over Tetsurou’s mouth, and the captain met his eyes before nodding slowly. “Sorry. Yeah,” he said, removing Kei’s hand from his mouth. He kissed the boy’s palm sweetly, smiling at him, and Kei blushed and smiled awkwardly back. 

The waitress led them to a booth in the back, where they were in a light layer of shadows. Kei felt better immediately; it wasn’t a very attention-seeking spot. Keiji kissed his cheek gently before they sat down—Keiji and Kei on one side; Tetsurou and Koutarou on the other. As soon as the waitress left (with a flirty little wave), Tetsurou and Koutarou began basically making out across from Kei and Keiji. Kei’s first reaction was to look away, but he found that he couldn’t. 

Koutarou was earnest, always trying to take the initiative. And then Tetsurou was calm and careful, but just as eager in his own controlled way. He seemed to let Koutarou have the upper hand, but if one looked closer, Tetsurou was obviously in charge. 

And they fit perfectly together. Every touch of their lips, every clash on tongue on tongue, every moment was perfect and breathtaking. Kei could feel his mouth dropping open a little, but barely registered it. 

Keiji smirked next to him, his thumb tracing circles on Kei’s hand. “Don’t they look beautiful?” he asked softly. The words rang through Kei’s mind as he nodded, swallowing shallowly. “It always turns me on when they do this, if I’m gonna be honest. I know exactly how it feels when they do this with me, and then I can’t have it, and it’s goddamn hot.” His voice had grown a little husky, his eyes lighting up. 

Kei took a slow breath. “H-how often do they do this?” He made sure to keep his voice quiet, so that the pair across the table couldn’t hear. 

Keiji smirked. “At least once a day? I try to avoid it; we swore not to have sex until we found our last soulmate.” He looked up at Kei and squeezed his hand. “You.”

Kei froze. “Sex.”

Keiji shrugged. “Yeah. It’s necessary for the bonding ceremony, you know?”

“Bonding… ceremony?”

Keiji’s brow wrinkled. “Do you not know anything about the bonding?”

Kei shook his head slowly, an embarrassed blush creeping over his face. 

“Hey.” Keiji cupped Kei’s chin, forcing him to look up. “It’s okay. I’m just surprised your family didn’t teach you. Anyway, I—what’s wrong?”

Kei had suddenly gone pale, scooting back. He was nearly trembling. 

“Guys!” Keiji reached across the table and slapped Koutarou and Tetsurou. “Kei.” He pointed to their blond soulmate, and the other two broke away from each other. 

Kei was pressed against the back wall of the booth, curled into a ball. He was shaking, head covered by his arms. 

“Kei?” Koutarou asked gently, reaching out. “Are you okay?”

Kei didn’t answer. 

“What did you say?” Koutarou asked softly, eyes still on Kei. 

“I just mentioned the bonding process and his family. He didn’t know about the bonding process, and I was surprised that his family hadn’t told him. And then…” He shrugged helplessly. 

Tetsurou gently slid out of the booth and walked around the table, motioning for Keiji to step out. He slid back into the spot that Keiji had just vacated, scooting forward and resting a hand on Kei’s arm. “Kei?”

The blond didn’t respond. 

“Kei? Hey, it’s me. Tetsurou. Can you hear me?” His hand slid up to cup the back of Kei’s head. Kei nodded, slowly, still shaking. “Okay. That’s good. Can you talk?”

Kei hesitated before shaking his head. 

“That’s okay,” Tetsurou said quickly. “Can you move? Can you raise your head?”

Slowly, very slowly, Kei lifted his head, gaze unfocused and glazed. 

Tetsurou smiled, relieved. “Good. Now can I kiss you?” he asked carefully, ready for a no. 

But Kei nodded, shaking just a little. 

“Okay.” Tetsurou leaned slowly forward, fitting his lips chastely to Kei’s. 

Kei leaned into the kiss, arms uncurling to wrap around Tetsurou’s neck and pull himself closer. 

Tetsurou blinked, a little surprised, but let Kei kiss him until the boy pulled away, lips shiny. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Tetsurou asked, fingers tracing Kei’s jawline. 

Kei shivered. “I… my family.” He winced at the word. “Hurt me. Bad people. Won’t let me get away.” A tear slid down his cheek. “They…”

“Oh, Kei, I’m so—”

“Th-they rape me.”


	6. Chapter Six

Keiji let out a soft whimper. Koutarou sucked in a breath. Tetsurou’s eyes widened, shocked. 

“…Kei?” His fingers brushed over the boy’s cheek, and Kei flinched away. 

Keiji leaned forward. “Kei. They… they rape you?” His voice was shocked, hushed. 

Kei whimpered. “Don’t touch me. Please.” He sounded scared and submissive, voice oddly husky.

“O-oh. Sorry.” The other three pulled away a little. Kei looked torn. 

“B-But don’t leave—!”

Koutarou was the first to come back. He leaned in next to Kei, but made sure not to touch him. “Kei. Can you tell us what happens with your family? What they do to you?”

Kei gulped. “M-my brother… he’s good. He tried to stop them. Always does. My mom did too. Then Daddy killed her.” A sob tore from his throat. “Aki always tried to stop Daddy from hurting me and raping me. I didn’t know much except for that it hurt. Then I learned in school… I tried to stop Daddy. He just hurt me more. He would make me and Aki have… have… have sex together, and h-he’d watch. He’d make us go faster and harder until we were both crying and nearly bleeding sometimes. He didn’t care. He mostly watches now. He made us call him Daddy. Never Dad. Never Father. He whipped us when we were bad. I still… I still have scars.”

At this point, Kei couldn’t keep going. He buried his face in his arms and cried, muffled sobs coming from the shaking figure. 

Tetsurou couldn’t take it anymore, and he scooted forward, wrapping Kei in his arms. The younger boy’s breath hitched, but he didn’t protest or push him away.

“I’m so sorry,” Tetsurou mumbled into Kei’s shoulder. “We didn’t know. We didn’t mean to mention it.”

“We’ll keep our mouths shut from now on, okay?” Koutarou said anxiously. 

Kei looked up. “No! N-no. It’s fine. Y-you can talk freely. I… just… it’s stupid, I know,” he mumbled. 

Keiji frowned. “Kei. That’s never stupid. That’s child abuse and rape. And no one ever reported your dad?”

“Aki tried,” Kei said slowly. “Daddy pretended so well that they never suspected a thing.” His shoulders slumped as Tetsurou pulled away. 

“Do you want us to turn him in?” Tetsurou asked softly. “You could one live with one of us.”

“But school is here. You guys… aren’t.” Kei sank in his seat. “I need to stay at school. Aki is too… scared to do anything.”

Keiji frowned. “We need to turn him in anyway. I’m calling the police.” He slid out of the booth, pulling out his phone, and headed to the corner. 

Kei didn’t try to stop him. He called out his address instead, adding, “Daddy’s at work right now. He comes back at six every night. Aki is away at college.”

Keiji gave him a thumbs-up and turned away, phone to his ear. 

Tetsurou gripped Kei’s hand. “We’ll figure this out, okay? Maybe you can switch schools. I can probably get Coach Nekomata to talk to the school board and let you in.”

Kei bit his lip. “Maybe. But what about Aki? I can’t leave Aki…”

“Who’s Aki, your brother?” Koutarou asked. 

Kei nodded. “Akiteru. I can’t leave him!”

Tetsurou frowned. “He’s in college, right? He can just come over to wherever you’re staying when he visits, yeah?”

Kei nodded slowly. “I guess…” He slowly uncurled himself, leaning against Tetsurou. “Thank you,” he mumbled softly. 

“For what? Making your life easier?” Koutarou laughed. “We’re your soulmates! It’s our job!”

Kei smiled weakly. “Still. You took me in. That’s more than anyone has done for me. And don’t say it’s because you’re my soulmates—I’ve seen plenty of people throw their soulmates right out the window.”

Tetsurou frowned. “We’d never leave you! You’re beautiful, Kei. Inside and out.” He cupped Kei’s cheek, and the blond smiled shyly. “We want to know you better. We want to help you. We want to spend our lives together, alright?” 

Kei brought his hand up to cover Tetsurou’s, and their bracelets shimmered brighter and connected. Koutarou leaned over and added his to the mix, and then the only thing missing was Keiji. 

A weak smile flitted over Kei’s face as he watched the bracelets. “Yeah. I guess. Can… can you promise me something though?”

The two nodded. 

Kei took a breath. “Promise me that whatever happens… whatever you learn… whatever I do… promise that you won’t leave me?”

He looked up at them with large, scared eyes, and the two melted. “Of course,” they said together. 

“We’ll never leave you,” Tetsurou said, stroking Kei’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re ours, remember?” He smiled. 

Koutarou leaned forward and placed a clumsy kiss on Kei’s cheek. “Yep! We’ll never leave. And we’ll never let you leave, either!”

Kei smiled. 

“…And yes, I have his younger son right here. Yes, we’ll meet you there. Thank you, Sensei.” Keiji ended the call and pocketed his phone, returning to the table. “We need to go. We can come back later, alright? But the police want us to meet them at the station. It’s just after six; your dad should be home, right?” Kei nodded slowly. “Okay. Come on, yeah?” Keiji beckoned then out of the booth, and Tetsurou took Kei’s hand, leading him out of the store. 

“Do they want us in Tokyo or in Miyagi?” Tetsurou asked. 

“Miyagi. But we got a police escort if we come to the station here first.” Keiji shrugged. “Kei, can you call your brother? They want him, too.”

Kei blinked. “Call? With what?”

Koutarou cocked his head. “…You don’t have a phone?”

Kei shook his head. 

Keiji frowned and handed his over. “Call your brother and tell him to come back to Miyagi, okay? Now let’s find the police station.”

Kei took a breath, punching Aki’s number in and holding the phone to his ear. 

“Hello? This is Akiteru.”

Kei let out a breath. “Aki?”

“Kei!” Aki sounded happy. “How are you doing?”

“G-Good. I found my soulmates—my, um, my soulmate. But I’ll tell you more later. The police are going to arrest Daddy and they want us in Miyagi to… testify?” Kei glanced at Keiji, who gave him an encouraging smile. Kei relaxed. 

“O-oh. Yeah, I can come down. Is an hour or so Okay?”

“Yeah. I’m in Tokyo right now, so it’ll take me longer. But I can’t wait to see you!”

Aki blew a kiss through the phone. Kei knew that sound well. “You too, Kei. Bye!”

“Bye!” Kei handed the phone back to Keiji, smiling excitedly. “Can we go? It’s been forever since I saw Aki!”

Tetsurou smiled. “Of course, Kei. C’mon.” He laced his fingers through the blond’s and headed for the police station, Keiji and Koutarou on his heels.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and the others arrive at the police station!
> 
> *Basically angst*  
> *With maybe a little fluff*  
> *You have been warned*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> It’s been a while  
> No excuse  
> Just got stuck I guess?  
> Sorry :/  
> But I’m back! I think! :3

They’d arrived at the Tokyo police station and were currently in the back of a police car, headed to Miyagi. 

Kei seemed fine on the outside. 

Inside, though? 

He was screaming and shaking and whimpering and crying and _absolutely terrified._

But he couldn’t let anyone know. He was too used to keeping his emotions in. Daddy didn’t like him crying or whimpering during sex. Aki didn’t like him shaking or scared during sex. They both hated it when he screamed, because that meant people could hear. 

So he kept quiet. He didn’t let anyone know. 

“—And so then I decided to grab him and say…” Koutarou was saying. Kei wasn’t really listening. He’d been seated in between Keiji and Tetsurou, with Koutarou on Tetsurou’s other side. 

The car went over a bump, and Kei’s eyes flew open as he let out an involuntary, muffled scream. 

Keiji immediately turned to him instead of staring out the window, eyes wide. “Kei? Are you okay?”

The female police officer in the passengers seat turned around. “Mr. Tsukishima? Are you alright?” The other police officer, male, glanced at him through the review mirror. 

Koutarou’s talking trailed off, and he and Tetsurou turned to face Kei. “Kei?”

Kei hated the sudden attention, and craved it, too. He waved the police officers away and slumped against Tetsurou, trembling. 

“Kei? Baby, what happened?” Tetsurou wrapped a gentle arm around Kei’s shoulders. Keiji scooted a little closer, laying his head on Kei’s back and wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist. Koutarou peeked over Tetsurou’s other shoulder, blinking owlishly. 

“I…” Kei’s voice cracked, and Tetsurou placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Shh. It’s okay. Tell us when you’re ready.”

The police officers in the front rolled up the divider, giving the group some privacy. 

Kei gulped for a breath of air. “I…” He coughed. “I’m not… it’s just me… not Aki… Aki and Daddy…”

“Did Akiteru try and stop your father?” Keiji asked gently, rubbing Kei’s back gently. 

Kei burst into tears. His soulmates shifted automatically closer, comforting him silently. “N-no! H-he didn’t t-try and stop… h-he asked… b-bribed him to join—!” Tetsurou didn’t understand, and neither did Koutarou, so they stayed quiet, confused, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek or hair or nose. 

Keiji’s breath caught, though, and Kei lifted his head to look over at him. “Kei. Did Akiteru… bribe your father… to let himself get out of it?”

Kei felt a silent tear slip down his cheek. “Close,” he rasped. “He bribed Daddy… with me… to let Aki… top too.” He buried his face in his arms, and Tetsurou held him gently to his chest. 

Keiji’s eyes widened. “Akiteru bribed your father, using you as a bribe… in order to be the one raping, instead of the one being raped?”

Welp. The divider was back down. Keiji thought the female officer might be taking notes. That would be useful, he decided. Then Kei wouldn’t have to say it again. 

Kei nodded shakily. “They’d b-both take me. Separately, at once… Aki would find me during school and do it in the bathroom. They’d do it wh-when I was sleeping, during dinner, whenever. I w-was… a t-toy… for b-both of them!” His voice, having climbed higher and higher, suddenly cracked, and he burst into tears yet again, sobbing hysterically. 

The female officer caught Keiji’s eye for a second and mouthed, “Detain the brother at the station?”

Keiji nodded and then unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted closer, undoing Kei’s as well. The police officer tsked, but didn’t say anything. Tetsurou pulled the blond onto his lap, Keiji and Koutarou snuggling up against his sides. 

Tetsurou kissed Kei’s neck gently, hugging him tightly. “Shh,” he whispered. “It’s okay. We can do this, alright? We’ll get you out of there and free.”

“Why do you like Aki so much, though?” Koutarou chirped. “If he rapes you too…”

Kei sniffled. “H-he’d always help me. He’d call me nice, pretty names, like slut and whore…” He smiled achingly. Keiji’s eyes flew wide. “He’d always run steaming hot baths that nearly burned my skin off. Made me feel less d-dirty.” Koutarou opened his mouth to protest. “He’d always take most of my food and put it on his plate, so I got less. He said it would keep me his ‘skinny little slut forever,’” he proclaimed proudly. 

Tetsurou nearly lost it. 

Keiji started first. “Kei! Those… those words are insults! They aren’t pretty names. They mean… people that sell their bodies… for pleasure and money. People who will do anything to… to have sex. Bad people. You aren’t bad! He’s calling you these things, and it’s downright disgusting. You aren’t either of those. You’re beautiful. You’re special. You’re our soulmate, our beautiful baby boy who we never want to leave.”

Kei sniffled. 

“Hot baths aren’t good!” Koutarou burst in hotly. “They’re not good for you. They make you get rashes and stuff, and they can burn you! Warm is good, but blistering hot is seriously bad for you!”

Kei buried his face in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck. 

“Kei.” Tetsurou was angry, furiously so. “Take off your shirt. Now.”

Kei slowly leaned back and peeled off his shirt, eyes down and embarrassed. “I’m so fat,” he mumbled. “It’s not good.”

Keiji looked away, shocked. Koutarou’s jaw dropped. Tetsurou…

Tetsurou was ready to scream. “Tsukishima Kei! You’re not fat! You’re literally skin and bones! How much have people actually been feeding you?!”

Kei winced. “Not m-much. A little bit. Plate this big.” He made a large circle with his hands. 

“Oh, well that’s—“

“Food this big.” Kei made a circle the size of a tennis ball. 

Tetsurou growled. “That’s nowhere near enough! I—“

“I only eat half. It’s too much. I only get it once a day, too. For lunch.”

Koutarou felt his stomach drop. Oh god, no. Not another. He didn’t think he could take it again. 

Keiji’s shoulders were shaking, heaving with silent sobs. 

Tetsurou gripped Tsukishima’s shoulders tightly. “You need to eat more. That’s nowhere near enough. You’re not just thin, you’re… you’re so fragile-looking. Like I could break you any second.” His eyes slid to Keiji and then back to Kei before up to the officers in front. “Could we stop somewhere? Even fast food would work. You’ve probably heard this conversation, yeah?”

The female officer clicked her pen. “Of course. Five minutes, kay?”

Tetsurou nodded in relief. “Kei, we’re getting you food,” he murmured softly. “We’re getting all of us food.” His gaze slid again to Keiji for a split second. “ALL of us,” he emphasized. Keiji nodded limply. He knew he didn’t have a choice. Especially not after this.

Tetsurou helped Kei tug his shirt back on and held him gently against his chest. He pulled Keiji and Koutarou closer, gently whispering things that Kei couldn’t hear to them. They relaxed and snuggled into the huddle, trading soft kisses. Kei carded trembling fingers through Keiji’s hair, resting his head on Tetsurou’s chest, with his free hand’s fingers tangled with Koutarou’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what’s up with Keiji???  
> :D  
> I’m so mean :)


End file.
